The Ever Chimerical Luffy
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: At the age of six, Luffy was taken and experimented on to be the first Multiple Lineage Human. What will happen to him in the future? You decide. Challenge story.


**Had this in my mind for some time from looking over the Naruto-inspired one-shots of Sharkteeth on FFN that unfortunately stopped before they got all Tailed Beast Devil Fruits. Originally, I planned to make a series of one-shots starting with this one, but I decided to just make it a singular challenge that is open to anyone who can continue it in any way they see fit. I can give some examples of what I had in mind, but it's up to you yourselves to figure out what you want. Here are some guidelines and a disclaimer.**

 **No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. And since this is an AU, I'm working forward to some people growing up differently, especially in a positive manner.**

 **No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

 **Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

 **Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[TECL]**

 **The Ever Chimerical Luffy**

 **[TECL]**

It had been a month since the fleet of large snails that comprise the Germa Kingdom returned to the North Blue Sea from the East Blue after a beneficial period of engaging in a sufficient amount of mercenary campaigns throughout the so called most peaceful sea of the world, and King Vinsmoke Judge felt pleased by the results. He received sustainable payments in fighting other's wars for them, he was able to remove his failure of an offspring from his sight, and his newest science project was going smoothly. It was an experiment that would potentially do worse to him and his legacy than any past act of cruelty committed by either Judge himself or his forefathers, if it were revealed to the world at large, but the possibility to regain the Germa Empire was too great for him to ignore. It was an experiment with the Lineage Factor he and Vegapunk discovered that in many ways dwarfed his army of clones and even his Modified children.

It was the study of combining the Lineage Factors of all known races to create a super soldier which would have all their strengths and few, if at all, of their weaknesses.

With the right use of his influence in both the Underworld and the World Government, it wasn't hard for Judge in acquiring blood samples from Giants in the Navy, Fishmen slaves, and Mink Pirates among a great many other sources. Finding the right body to composite all those races in the first test was another story entirely. For practical reasons, it obviously had to be Human, but with a rare F blood type in order to balance the mix of Human and non-Human blood samples. There was his firstborn daughter, Reiju, but Judge had no desire to send his own flesh and blood to her potential death, thus necessitating the need to search for a more proper test subject.

Fortunately, through a bribe to the Goa Kingdom of the East Blue's Dawn Island, Judge was able to send one of his scientists there as part of a "free medical examination" of those within the Kingdom's boundaries, and after much fruitless studies, discovered a six-year-old boy from a village far from the city that carried the blood type he sought. With the right measures, Germa 66 was able to abduct the child with his fellow villagers none the wiser. The new test subject attempted to fight back, but it made little difference when it came to the procedure, which turned out to be successful. The young Dawn Islander was from then on able to change from his normal Human form to a black fluffy tailed Dwarf, a monkey Mink, a Fishman or Merman of clownfish-heritage, and a Giant of a size appropriate to his age.

Although it took some effort, the test subject was restrained and was to be kept that way until a proper time for dissection arrived. Once his kingdom had returned to the North Blue, Judge convinced himself that he had nothing to fear from either the Government itself, or the budding Revolutionary Army. While he did learn that the well-known Marine, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, reported the kidnapping of the boy, who he had discovered to be his grandson, Luffy, Judge was confident in his abilities in keeping what happened under wraps and accomplishing his endgame in record time before the Marines could ever learn what he had done. As he contemplated in his throne room, he actually chuckled at the thought of being undermined before his eventual success.

'How much trouble could an underaged, lowborn bastard release on my kingdom, anyway?' He thought sinisterly.

 **[TECL]**

It had been over a month since Luffy was taken and he had never been more uncomfortable in his short life. While Judge was contemplating on the recent series of events, Luffy was in his cell as a restrained and unhappy Dwarf. While the unique Raid Suit he wore was made to be both stretchable and adaptable to every race he was able to change to and he was actually excited at being a shapeshifter, it didn't diminish the pain he got from the experiments, the fear of never seeing his home and loves ones again, or the fact he wasn't getting his fair share of meat. Hearing recognizable footsteps, Luffy forced a smile.

'I guess she counts as a good thing.' He thought as Reiju appeared with an unusually brighter smile. Unlike her sneering father and brothers, she was the only one who treated Luffy with kindness, even if it was in secret.

"Hello, Luffy." She greeted.

"Hey." He replied tiredly.

Reiju's smile wavered a bit, but she was optimistic again when she carried on the conversation. "I know this sounds like a wild gambit, especially from me, but I think I have a way to set us both free."

It didn't take much effort for Luffy's eyes to widen and he asked her with much hope. "How?"

"We share the same blood type, correct?" Luffy nodded. "From what I was able to get by studying my father's notes on Lineage Factor manipulation, if you were able to transfer a sample of your altered blood to me, it would weaken my mental conditioning to the point I'll be able to not only disobey him, but fight him as well. Then, once he's dethroned, I'll have the power to let you make your own decisions."

Digesting the information, Luffy asked. "Can I really trust you?"

Reiju answered with breaking Luffy's restraints and spoke. "Yes."

Happily laughing, Luffy then shifted into his Human form as he replied. "Okay, but once this is all done, I'll probably be stuck on what to do next."

Her look turned uncertain. "Why?"

He frowned slightly. "Let's just say that I think I'm going through an identity crisis."

 **[TECL]**

 **Awareness Bringer: You see that? Once Judge is out of the picture, Luffy will be a bit confused on what to do next. Being a Human of Multiple Lineages before meeting Shanks has changed his self-perception from what it would've been. The possibilities are endless with this.**

 **Reiju: I'd love for him to aid me in reforming the Germa Kingdom and redeeming my family's legacy.**

 **Garp: Nonsense! He's joining the Marines!**

 **Pudding: If I meet him in my childhood, I'll probably won't be as much of a broken bird as I am in the story, presently.**

 **Law: I can see him helping me form the Heart Pirates.**

 **Jimbei: He's more than welcome to be a Sun Pirate.**

 **Kaido: As far as I know, he could beat Caesar and Joker out of their deal with me. Maybe even contend with me as The Strongest Creature in the World.**

 **Crocodile: I can use him in Baroque Works.**

 **Ace: Why can't he just play out like in the story?**

 **Sabo: Because that's not the only option with this challenge. I mean, if he joined the Revolutionaries, he could be considered a valuable symbol of unity among all races.**

 **Awareness Bringer: Now, now, let's let the reviewers think on all these prospects and more for themselves. By the way, on my Pat-r-eon account, I added some rewards dealing with female partners for both Luffy and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail fame. They're a bit pricy, so just think about it. And good luck with the challenge.**


End file.
